


Padre a la fuerza: aprendiendo desde cero.

by AkaneBami



Series: Papá Hordak [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Parenthood, grocerias no moderadas, naughty girl, raising a girl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: No se. Si bien los shippeo, se me hizo divertido intentar esto. No me culpen, llevo soñando con esto, y otra historia, durante días y pues, no mejor la escribo. Y, viéndolo bien, me pregunto como las cosas serian diferentes si le cambio la edad a Entrapta, si Hordak la criara...¿como afectaría? No se. Jejeje siento que será genial.Y pues, espero les agrade.Actualizare de vez en cuando, no se con qué frecuencia porque también tengo otra historia en mente. Pero será entre semana.
Relationships: Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta/Frosta (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Frosta & Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Papá Hordak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Algo inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Pos...es mi cumple y dije, por que no. Es una idea que no me ha dejado dormir y que mejor que hoy 30 para hacerlo.

**Algo inesperado**

La capitana de la fuerza Octavia, a pesar de su severa herida en el ojo, buscaba heridos y algo que fuera de utilidad para su señor. El temible lord Hordak. Perdieron algunos cadetes, nada raro. Después de todo es una guerra. Y estos cumplieron con su deber. Se llevó la mano a su herida, maldijo en voz baja antes de cambiarse la venda. Había dejado de sangrar...pero arde de la chingada. Si no hubiera reaccionado rápido quizás hubiera sido peor. Esa trampa salió de la nada. Fue su culpa, en parte, se confió de que ya habían desactivado todas las trampas. Unas más letales que otras y unas tontas. Demasiado. Los gobernantes de Dryl se defendieron bien. Lo admite. Pero no eran rivales para la horda. Aún así se las ingeniaron para que sus pobladores huyeran. Patético. Igual ellos no tenían relevancia. No hacía falta ir en su búsqueda. Suponía que habían llegado cerca de Brightmoon a refugiarse. Vio de reojo como recogían a sus heridos. Claro, los que tenían mejores posibilidades. Nada sirven como peso muerto. No. No podían ser débiles como la rebelión. A menos que fueran capitanes, y eso si valía la pena salvar. Pateo con disgusto unos restos de los robots destruidos. Nunca quiso llegar a este reino. Era demasiado montañoso, demasiado tedioso, y de difícil acceso pero, siguiendo órdenes, tomaron Dryl. Se supone que las minas tenían productos de mejor calidad. Objetos raros y saber que otra chingadera. No fue difícil. Bueno, no tanto. La mayoría de los que murieron fueron por las trampas. Otros, por robots. Nada mal. Tiene que admitirlo, pero los destruyeron. 

Si tan solo hubieran podido capturar a uno de los dos, pero no, hasta donde sabe ambos están muertos. Aunque, según datos de un explorador, tienen, si es que sigue viva, una niña. A lo mejor de la edad, o más chica, que la favorita de la bruja y su mascota. Si, tal vez podría serle útil a su señor. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado joven. Detestaba a los niños. Sobre todo a esa peluda. Si fuera por ella ya la habría echado de una patada. Pero bueno. Ya verá como desquitarse un poco. Y cuidado si se le ocurre burlarse de su herida. Por poco tropieza con más restos. Debía encontrar a la mocosa rápido. Solo quería largarse a descansar. Caminando por otro corredor, ni con el mapa dentro de la tableta, esa que le quitaron de las manos frías al hombre con orejas puntiagudas, podía ubicarse sin perderse. Al menos no habían más trampas. Error. Por poco es herida por bombas cayendo de las ventilas del techo. Un poco de humo llego a sus pulmones, tosió tratando de abrir su único ojo. Creyó ver una sombra saltar de una ventila más adelante. Una sombra pequeña. Maldijo en voz baja antes de perseguirla. Su instinto le decía que era la criatura. Pequeña molestia. Al menos servirá bien a la horda. La persiguió por diferentes pasillos hasta lograr agarrar con fastidio una de sus coletas. La niña grito de dolor. Curioso, no la jalo con tanta fuerza. Ese dato podría ser de utilidad. La acercó a ella para inmovilizarla, no quería perder más tiempo corriendo detrás de ella. Ya suficiente tenía con soportar a ese saco de pulgas arrogante. Pero como era la mascota de la rubia, que igual detestaba, aun cuando no quisiera, debía soportarla.   
  
Claro, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿no? La menor no era nada fácil de inmovilizar. No entendía cómo está se liberaba de las esposas. Ya era el quinto intento, hasta que, enojada, la amenazo con cortarle el pelo si seguía. Justo en el clavo. Su cabello se erizó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, de un tono como magneta, se humedecían. El arma más peligrosa e irritante de un niño. El llanto. Más no lo hizo, para su suerte. Suspiro y trato de darle una palmadita en la cabeza. Lo cual la incomodó, tratando de esquivarla sin mucho éxito. Otro dato que anotar. Era tan...peculiar. Por decirlo de alguna forma. Vestía como mecánica, bueno, tampoco sus padres parecían vestir como debían. En fin, eso ya no importaba. Le pregunto su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba por gritarle cuando su comunicador se activó. Al parecer era hora de volver a la base. Ya venían en camino los que se encargarían de acomodar el castillo para hacer oficial que era, desde ese instante, parte de la horda. Misión cumplida. Con algo de suerte, esperaba ganarse dos días libres. Ojala. Penso Octavia. Se debatió unos segundos si cargar a la niña o instar a que caminara hasta el transporte. Se decidió por lo segundo ya que se negó a ser cargada. Siendo su edad lo único que le dijo. Si, era menor, mucho menor que el par que le causaba, a veces, problemas. Con suerte ella sería la excepción, ¿verdad? Umm...sea lo que sea, no tardará en averiguarlo.

Al llegar a la horda la llevo a la sala de tronos, donde la presentaría a su líder tras hacer su reporte. No le dio importancia el vigilarla. Ha de estar asustada al estar entre ellos. En sus dominios. Otro error. Mientras ella, tan enfrascada en relatar como tomaron Dryl, no se dio cuenta como la niña, liberándose una vez más de las esposas, ve curiosa el lugar. Cualquier otra criatura se habría espantado. Pero ella no. Se escabullo por una ventila a explorar. Olvidando donde estaba. Octavia no se dio cuenta. Siguió dando su reporte a su señor. Justo estaba por mostrarla cuando ve las esposas en el suelo. No estaba. Maldijo en voz baja. Esta de más decir que Lord Hordak le exigió que la encontrará. No tenia ganas de librar con algo así. Tenía otros asuntos de mayor relevancia. Vio como su capitana salia corriendo, bueno, debía darle algo de crédito. A pesar de su herida sigue siendo funcional. Se fue a seguir trabajando en su último prototipo. Esperando haya sido exitoso.

La niña se movía en las ventilas. Yendo de un lugar a otro. Moviendo cosas de lugar. Buscando a sus padres, pues, como todo niño de dos años los necesita. Pobre. Si supiera la verdad. Termino cayéndose en el santuario del señor de la guerra. Se quedo maravillada. Habían tantos prototipos. Desde robots, sea para guerra o manutención del lugar, hasta hojas dispersas por todo el piso. Desordenado. Este lugar se parecía al laboratorio de sus padres. ¿Donde estarán? Solo recuerda voces, explosiones, trampas activándose y...esa mujer de un ojo. Eso si era aterrador. Se dijo temblando ligeramente. El ruido de unos pasos la sobresalto. Escaneo rápidamente el lugar y se oculto detrás de unas vitrinas verdes. Curioso. Algo se movía dentro. Unos ojos amarillos se abrieron y un gruñido la hizo saltar hacía atrás. Esa cosa...estaba viva. Parecía un gato, o algo así. Por las orejas. Pero tenía alas y una cola como puntiaguda. Se oculto detrás de un pilar al ver unos ojos rojos acercarse a la vitrina. Era alto...mucho más alto que sus padres pero, curioso, tenía las orejas igual que él. ¿Será su tío? Se pregunto observandolo con cautela. Hordak se acerco con impaciencia. Tenia miedo de haber vuelto a fallar. Esperaba que este intento de clonacion tuviera éxito. Bueno, si lo fue, en parte. Solo que no era lo que esperaba. Delante suyo estaba una criatura que solo gruñía. Aunque se parecía a él. Comprobó sus signos vitales. Al menos vivirá. Lo saco con cuidado y lo contemplo por un rato. No era perfecto. Pero tampoco lo era él. 

-Imp-lo nombro dandole una palmada. Le incomodaba verlo sin ropa. Agarró un trozo de tela y se lo puso-no me mires así. Luego te daré algo mejor-

-Algo mejor-repitió la criatura con su voz. Vaya sorpresa. Al parecer puede imitar.

-Nada mal. Ahora dime, ¿a quien le gruñiste?-

-A quien-repitió señalando donde estaba la niña.

-Ya veo. Solo puedes decir lo que escuchas. Sea lo que sea, ahí no hay nada-dijo tras comprobar que no había nadie ahí. Si hubiera puesto más atención habría notado un pelo morado jugando con unos cables-Serás mi pequeño espía-

-Espía-repitió soltando una especie de carcajada. 

Hordak decidió terminar un prototipo de robot, mientras le enseña a Imp el nombre de algunas herramientas. Sin saber que esta siendo observado. A la hora el espía se aburre y se va por las ventilas. Entrapta, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista, le seguía pasando lo que pedía. Él no se dio cuenta hasta que Imp vuelve para decirle que no aparecía la niña. Repitiendo niña y gruñiendole a Entrapta. Hordak la mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo llego hasta allí sin ser notada? No, peor. Ni siquiera la había visto. Enfadado, le grito que se fuera. En vez de asustarse, ella le abraza. Confundido, la agarra del overol y la levanta a la altura de su rostro. A lo cual ella solo ríe y trata de jalarle el cabello. Justo cuado iba a decir algo entra corriendo Octavia.

-Mi señor-dijo jadeando del cansancio. Hizo una reverencia y se acerco-lo lamento. No la había encontrado. Me la llevaré y le pido, una vez mas, me disculpe por mi incompetencia-trata de agarrar a la niña pero la detiene con una mano.

-Ummm-la ve de reojo. La niña no parece asustada, a pesar de estar sostenida desde una altura considerable y estar en un lugar desconocido-Capitana Octavia-dijo con firmeza. Esperando no arrepentirse de ello-Traiga todo lo referente a esta niña de Dryl lo más pronto posible-bajándola con cuidado-Veo cierto potencial. Me encargaré de ella. Llame a Scorpia. Tengo un trabajo para ella-

-Si Lord Hordak-dijo confundida. Por lo regular las crías eran cuidadas y entrenadas para ser cadetes. 

-¡Oh, por poco lo olvidaba!-le dijo cuando la vio cerca de la puerta-Tómese un par de días libres-

-S...si. Gracias-murmuro con torpeza. Extraño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto a la niña, con la postura recta sin perderla de vista, cuando estuvieron solos.

-Entrapta-dijo con una sonrisa-¿y mis papas?-

-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!-le dijo. Guardo silencio unos segundos. Vio sus ojos humedecerse, se mordio el labio. Con suerte no llorará y se tragará el cuento-Mira, ¿has escuchado de la famosa rebelión?-al verla asentir prosiguió-Bueno, ellos querían obligar a tus padres a trabajar para ellos. Pero se negaron-viendo como jugaba con sus manos. Guantes. Ummm...curioso-y eso no les gusto-

-Están...-murmuro soltando un par de lágrimas. 

-Si...lo siento-contesto con cierta tristeza. Se maldijo internamente. No debía sentirse mal. Pero, por alguna razón que no comprendía, lo hizo-pero no te preocupes. Aquí tendrás un hogar-se sobresalto cuando la niña se aferró a su pierna. Sollozando. Mierda. Pensó el líder de la horda. Le palmeo la espalda esperando calmarla.

-¿Me...me llamo lord Hordak?-la voz tímida de Scorpia, la última con vida de los antiguos soberanos del lugar, lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Si. A partir de hoy pasarás a tener tu propio cuarto, como capitana de la fuerza-dandole un dije-No...no saldrás a misiones todavía-añadió cuando estuvo por brincar de emoción-sino que te encargarás de Entrapta cuando no pueda estar cerca. Ah, y dormirá contigo-

-Si...-respondió confundida. Por lo regular los niños los criaba Shadow Weaver. Se rascó el pelo antes de mirar a la niña-Entonces...¿amigas?-

-Supongo...-murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas. 

-Bueno. Es todo de momento. Puede retirarse capitana. Solo recuerde pasar por ella a las...a las 9 para que duerma-

-Lo dices porque uno debe descantar un determinado número de horas para...para tener un...un detarrollo bien-la respuesta de la niña los dejo con la boca abierta. 

-Con...con su permiso. Regreso al rato-se dirigí a acomodar sus cosas en su cuarto privado. 

-¿Y...esas como se llaman?-preguntó señalando una serie de herramientas en el piso. 

-Ven. Te enseñaré-


	2. Reglas y pequeños desastres parte 1

**Reglas y pequeños desastres parte 1**

Bueno. Sería pan comido. O eso pensó. Hordak, el temible líder de la horda estaba cansado. Nunca espero que esto fuera tan complicado. La niña no se estaba quieta. Fue una batalla lograr que comiera, sino fuera por las cosas traídas desde Dryl, saber que habría pasado. Comida pequeña. ¡Y dulce! Se quejo llevándose una mano al rostro. Eso no era sano. ¡Ni siquiera tomaba agua! A lo mucho unos sorbos. Y eso bajo la amenaza de no tener historias para dormir. Si, había caído tan bajo...aunque no es como si le molestara. No mucho. Le gustaba recordar sus conquistas, claro, omitía ciertas partes. Sin mencionar que apenas respetaba el horario establecido para dormir. Más de una vez, cuando trabajaba en algún proyecto en la madrugada, la descubría despierta. Sabía cuando estaba en las ventilas, no solo por el sonido metálico en las botas, sino por el que hacía su cabello. Ese era otro detalle. Aún no entendía el por qué su cabello tiene propiedades mágicas. Según la capitana Octavia, el cabello parecía tener algún tipo de nervio, y que no se siente cómoda cuando se lo tocan. Curioso. Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas...pero, no entendía por que se sentía cómoda cuando él lo hacía. Ni siquiera dejaba que Scorpia se lo peinara. No, tenía que ser él. ¡Qué es ta mal en la criatura! ¡Aaahh! Exclamo en su mente. Esta niña lo sacará de quicio. A menos que ya este loco. 

Y apenas tenía tres semanas con ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no todo ha sido malo. Realmente tiene potencial. Es muy lista. Más de lo que cualquiera de sus tropas. Se sabe el nombre de todas las herramientas. Si, ya sabe usarlas. Pero...también se distrae. Y mucho. Una curiosa anomalía en un planeta tan retrasado. El otro detalle era lo de sus padres. No entiende porque se siente...tan extraño. No es tristeza. Tampoco alegría. Y esperaba que no fueran celos. Entrapta aún los extrañaba. Lo sabe. No lo demuestra como un niño etheriano lo haría, es...diferente. Aunque, lo más curioso de ella, es su pelo. Es mágico. Lo cual no tiene sentido. Hasta donde sabe, sus padres no poseían cualidades mágicas al no estar atados a una runa. Ni siquiera provenían de Mystacor. Si, un misterio. Tal vez haga una visita personalmente a Dryl. Se dijo Hordak. Había ordenado que no se tocará nada del laboratorio. Puede haber algo útil que pueda usar. Quizás sepa algo más de la niña. Hablando de la niña, ella se encontraba jugando con Imp. Si, eso es lo otro extraño. Imp no suele mostrar afecto con nadie. Ni siquiera con él, su creador. Al menos lo obedece...por lo regular. Pero ahí esta. Jugando con la niña. Es tan extraño. Peculiar. Eso si, el traje le queda bien.

-Mi señor-llamo Octavia. Le indico que pasará mientras veía de reojo a su...a la niña-Ya tenemos todo listo con referente a lo que pidió. Hay un transporte esperándolo para salir cuando lo requiera-

-Muy bien. Iré hoy-

-¿A donde vas? ¿Puedo ir?-la voz de la niña lo tenso. No quería decirle, no hasta que lo supere o lo olvide. Y si no, quizás, por esta vez, recurrirá a usar la magia de su segunda al mando.

-No. Es peligroso-al verla triste añadió con calma-pero te traeré algo-

-¡Genial!-exclamo antes de abrazar su pierna y volver a jugar con Imp.

-Capitana Octavia, ¿como va el entrenamiento de los cadetes más jóvenes?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados. Mejor prepararlos bien. Por algo los dejaban ir a las misiones a partir de los quince. Como mínimo.

-Van bien. Pero esa gata sigue siendo irresponsable-

-Supongo que Shadow Weaver se encargará-volteó a ver a la niña antes de añadir-Avísale a Scorpia que se haga cargo de ella hasta que vuelva. A lo mucho estare fuera dos días-

-Si Lord Hordak-hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

-Imp-lo llamo cuando la niña se distrajo con su juego de herramientas. Si...quizás debía quitárselo mientras esté fuera-Scorpia la cuidara pero-murmurando lo más bajo posible-mantén un ojo sobre ella de vez en cuando. Necesito que vigiles a todo el mundo. ¿Entendido?-sonrío cuando lo vio asentir antes de escabullirse en las ventilas. Luego se dirigió donde estaba la niña y con firmeza le indico que le diera la caja-No, ya sabes las reglas-resoplo molesta mientras se la daba-cuando vuelva la tendrás. Es por seguridad-solo se encogió de hombros pero entendió. Por poco se lastima el otro día. Y eso que solo se distrajo unos segundos.

Hordak estaba confundido. La niña...la niña le estaba haciendo algo. Algo que no entendía pero, quizás, no fuera tan malo. Después de todo el potencial...si, eso. Eso era. Se dijo, tratando de sonar convencido. Si, estar fuera dos días no es tan...no, mejor la pondrá a repasar las reglas. Si, eso lo tranquilizara. No es que el temible Hordak esté preocupado. No, para nada. Solo estaba siendo precavido. Si, eso. No porque se preocupara por la niña.

-Entrapta-la llamó tras aclarar su mente. Espero a que estuviera a su lado y le dijo serio-¿cuales son las reglas?-

-Aahh...tomar un poco de agua a parte de la bebidas con gas-murmuró molesta. Si, no le gusta el agua. Lo vio hacer una señal con la mano, tomó aire antes de seguir-dormir a las diez...-

-Nueve...¿quieres que lo cambie a las ocho?-al verla negar sonrío-continua-

-No saltarme las comidas. Alejarme de la roca roja. Evitar molestar a los cadetes o los capitanes. No meterme en problemas...umm...¿no salir del santuario a menos que esté contigo o Scorpy?-dudo. Al verlo asentir sonrió y añadió-y por nada del mundo salir de la zona del susto-

-Exacto-una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro. Si, algo le estaba haciendo la niña.

-¡Lord Hordak!-saludó entusiasmada la peliblanca-la capitana Octavia dijo que iba a salir y que yo estaría a cargo de Trapta-devolviendo el saludo de la niña.

-Así es. Capitana Scorpia conoce las reglas. Las acabo de repasar con Entrapta-viéndola de reojo-espero se sigan al pie de la letra o-haciendo una pausa mirando fijamente a la joven-habrá consecuencias. No necesito recordarle lo que pasaría, ¿cierto?-

-N...no señor. Todo en orden-rascandose el cabello nerviosamente.

-Bien-se llevó las manos atrás. Se detuvo cuando la niña se encaramó a su pierna-Entrapta-gruñó frustrado. No ha logrado quitarle esa costumbre.

-¿Volverás?-preguntó con ojos llorosos. 

-Si-ver a la niña sonreír por eso...era algo que no comprendía-ahora, no te apartes de Scorpia. ¿Entendido?-la vio asentir. Todavía no quería soltarse...y eso lo incomodaba. No porque no le gustara, en cierta manera, sino porque era extraño-Entrapta-dijo en un tono grave.

-Esta bien-dijo soltándose de la pierna.

-Nos vemos-se despidió de ella con un leve golpe en el hombro. Le dio una mirada discreta a su capitana. Si, esas miradas de “te vigilo” y cosas así.

-Entonces...¿que quieres hacer?-preguntó tras diez minutos. Arrepintiéndose tras ver la sonrisa de la niña-¡oh, no!-

-¡A qué no me encuentras!-exclamo la pequeña adentrándose en las ventilas, para horror de la peliblanca. 

-¡No otra vez!-se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. La última vez apenas pudo encontrarla antes que Lord Hordak se enterara. Trato de seguirla a través del pasillo pero, en algún punto, la perdió-diantres-murmuró tensa. Si no la encontraba en menos de dos horas...no, no. Positiva. Debía ser positiva. Si, la encontrara a tiempo y no romperán ni una sola regla. Ni una sola. Si supiera.

Mientras Scorpia buscaba con apuro, ignorando las miradas burlonas de los demás, la pequeña se había escabullido a la habitación donde estaba el granate negro, o, como ella le decía, la gran roca roja. Fascinante. Pensó la pequeña viendo, desde su escondite, la roca. Estaba tan distraída que apenas logró escuchar unos pasos, se adentró un poco más en la ventila y guardo silencio. Vio dos siluetas rodear la roca. Una rubia y...una especie de felino. Si, eso parecía. Estaban riendo. Se acercó más a la ventila para verlas. ¡Oh! Al parecer la roca daba toque. Ahogo una risa cuando alcanzó a ver cómo la felina se chupó el dedo. Eso era una reacción inmediata al dolor. Aún cuando, no aporta gran cosa. Es...como instinto. Se dijo. Ahogo un grito cuando se oscureció el lugar. Esa mujer...no recuerda el nombre pero...esta...lastimando a la felina. No, eso no estaba bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite, sobresaltando a la pelinegra y las niñas.

-¡Hey, déjala!-exclamo molesta. Frunció el ceño, imitando casi, casi igual, a...a...a él.

-¿¡Y tú quien te crees mocosa!?-gritó la pelinegra. Si, estaba enfadada.

La castaña, aún inmovilizada, estaba confundida. Nadie, aparte de su única mejor amiga, la ayudaba. Nunca. Esto...esto tenía que ser una broma o un mal sueño. Y, por una razón que no sabe, está asustada. No por ella, no, esto no era nada. Sino por la niña. ¿Quien era? No recuerda haberla visto...o eso cree. La rubia, también asustada, miraba de su mentora a su amiga a la niña. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio que su mentora estaba por hacerle lo mismo que le hacía a su amiga.

-¡No, no lo hagas!-gritó Scorpia entrando con torpeza al lugar y poniéndose delante de la niña-Es la protegida de Lord Hordak-logró decir cuando recuperó el aire.

-¡Esa mocosa!-señalándola con asco.

-Si. Y por tu bien, y el de todos, no le harás nada-dijo sería.

-Como sea-murmuró fastidiada.

-Suéltala-ordenó Entrapta, poniéndose aún lado de Scorpy, con los brazos cruzados, adoptando la pose que lo ha visto hacer. 

-Lo que sea...solo lárguense-liberando a esa malcriada. Viendo como se iban.

-Entrapta-sip. Alguien estaba molesta. En menos de dos horas habían roto dos...sino es que tres de las reglas-¿algo que decir?-

-Lo siento-murmuró cabizbaja. Poniendo ojos de cachorro, bingo. Penso la niña cuando la vio dudar.

-Esta bien-dijo rendida. Si, Scorpia era vencida por una niña menor que ella. Respiro profundo y añadió con suavidad-no importa. ¿Hambre?-al verla asentir vio de reojo a las otras niñas. Parecían...entre confundidas y temerosas. Es normal. Si, no estaba tan mal de la memoria...debían ser parte del grupo más joven-¿ya comieron?-

-No-murmuro la castaña de ojos de color diferente.

-¿Scorpy, pueden venir?-pregunto con entusiasmo. Olvidando que acababa de romper más de una regla.

-Si ellas quieren-

-Como sea-murmuro frustada. Nunca agradecería. Nunca.

-Si...estaría bien-dándole un codazo a su amiga-Soy Adora y ella es Catra-

-Bueno, vamos-dijo la mayor de las cuatro. 

*******

El viaje a Dryl tomó más tiempo del planeado. Si, tenía que hacer algo con los derrumbes y, tal vez, acondicionar mejor el camino. Si, seguro podía hacer eso. Ignoro a los soldados. Su objetivo era el laboratorio. Ummm...que desastre. Se quejo al entrar al lugar. Comparado con su santuario, esto era un desastre. Reviso todo. Estaba por desesperarse y aventar todo cuando, por pura casualidad, vió una caja debajo del escritorio. La tomo con curiosidad. Dentro había una pequeña tableta. Tras desbloquearla, no le tomo más de media hora, vio un montón de archivos. Todos con el nombre de proyecto D. Curioso. Y extraño. Abrió el primero y se recostó en el asiento.

-¡Ok! ¡Proyecto D día uno!-exclamo una mujer con cabello y ojos color magenta-aunque....no, todo está bien-murmuró nerviosa. Se sacudió la cabeza y suavizó su tono-además, la ciencia lo vale. Como decía, al parecer este es el segundo intento tras tener unas...dificultades. Pero no importa. Esta vez seguro pasa de dos semanas-sonrió antes de que la imagen se oscureciera. 

-Debo recopilar más datos. Aunque ya tengo un par de teorías-murmuró pensativo. Bueno, si iba estar un buen rato, se dijo rascandose la barbilla, mejor veo los cuatrocientos dos archivos. Total. Se dijo confiado. No han de durar tanto. Seleccionando el siguiente.

*******

Scorpia estaba agotada. Llevaba en brazos a Entrapta, quien se había dormido tras un largo, largo día. Se despidió de Adora y Catra con una sonrisa. La rubia se la devolvió, la castaña, no tanto. Se encogió de hombros. Niños. Bueno, ella está por entrar a la adolescencia. ¿Es raro seguir queriendo dar abrazos? Se mordió el labio nerviosa. No importaba. Se dijo. Era parte de su persona. Y era genial. Vio de reojo a Imp. Volteo a verlo pero ya no estaba. Quizás fue a espiar a otra arte. Un par de pasillos más y llegaron a su cuarto. Bajo la mirada para verla. Tan linda. Sobre todo, tranquila. Nunca era sencillo cuidar de la niña. Al menos hoy la pasaron bien. Y, para su suerte, ahora si termino cansada. La colocó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, ya no le dio tiempo de cambiarle la ropa. Si se arriesgaba...podía despertar y sería difícil acostarla de nuevo. Le quito los zapatos y la arropó. Nunca tuvo hermanos...por eso la quiere. Si, aun cuando le causa problemas. Ahoga una carcajada antes de apagar la luz y acostarse a su lado. Si, Lord Hordak había puesto dos camas. Scorpia lentamente se quedó dormida. Esperando que al día siguiente todo estuviera tranquilo. 

Cuando la peliblanca despertó estirándose, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo bostezo, miro de reojo a la pequeña. Río en voz baja cuando la escucho murmurar sobre hacer un robot y llamarlo Emily. Se alistó en pocos minutos. Como ya era capitana, ya no estaba obligada al entrenamiento diario. Era opcional. Aun así, le gustaba. No por algo tiene unos buenos músculos. Si, pensó sonriente. Las siete. Bueno, aun tenía un ahora antes de despertarla para ir a comer. No le gustaba comer en la cocina, pero era un mandato de su líder y, como buena capitana, acataría sus reglas. En media hora hizo un ligero entrenamiento. Tomó una ducha rápida y se alistó. Justo a tiempo. Escucho el bostezo de la niña, quien se froto los ojos con sus manos. Sonriendo. Si, eso hacía que valga la pena.

-¿Lista para el desayuno?-le dijo mientras la levantaba con sus pinzas, siendo cuidadosa claro. Al verla asentir le da un fuerte abrazo. Que importa su edad. Pensó convencida. Ama dar abrazos y lo seguirá haciendo por mucho tiempo.


	3. Reglas y pequeños desastres parte 2

  
**Reglas y pequeños desastres parte 2**

Laboratorio principal de Dryl

Apenas había tomado un par de descansos para reponer energía y alimentarse. Tenía poco tiempo y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Lord Hordak revisó caja por caja. Releyó cada nota de voz, video y garabato que encontraba. Nada paso de largo. No dejaría nada al azar. Por eso busco todo. Incluso lo que estaba roto. No le importó demorarse más con tal de recuperar lo que decía en esa tablet dañada. Fue pura suerte que logró rescatar el disco duro. Jamás se había imaginado algo así. Ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza. Engañar a una joven pareja para tener acceso a su ADN...era tétrico. En cierta manera. Y tras casi diez intentos...y luego el bebé. Sabía que habían archivos faltantes. Quizás los borraron. Por más que los busco entre el disco duro y en el resto del lugar, no lo encontró. Es como si se hubieran esfumado. Y luego encontró un diario. Esa cosa.eso era inhumano. Había pasado la línea de la ética y lo moral. Experimentar con un bebé...ni siquiera él era tan descabellado para hacerlo. Si, lo reconoce. Sus métodos no son los mejores, ni siquiera llega al talón del poderoso Prime, su hermano. Pero sabe los límites. Matar o dañar nunca le importo. Pero nunca, ni pensarlo, dañaría una cría, sea de la especie que sea. No, toda cría era útil. Tenían cierto grado de pureza. Se dejó caer en la silla con cansancio. El dolor regreso con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos. Necesita procesar todo esto. El hecho que la niña...su niña...

Un golpe lo despertó abruptamente. Gruño al ver que era un pedazo de metal que se desprendió del techo. Si, el lugar aún necesitaba arreglos. Vio la hora. Casi las ocho. Umm...si, había tardado más de lo esperado. El tiempo paso volando. Literal. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Demasiada información para procesar. Jamás pensó que alguien llegara a hacer algo semejante. Algo así sería considerado un crimen según las pautas etherianas. Su única preocupación, para su suerte, estaba en este planeta. Definitivo, debe evitar a cualquier costo que la niña se llegue a encontrar con la rebelión. Sobre todo con ese par...no, no se la quitarán. Aunque, no es como si estuvieran enteradas de la existencia de la niña. Si, eso es bueno. Para sus planes de conquista, no otra cosa. No es que se esté encariñando ni nada. Para eso tenía a Imp. A quien engaña. Suspiro derrotado. Por más que lo niegue, o lo intente, en el fondo sabe que no puede separarse de ella. Hizo una rápida llamada a Scorpia, avisando el retraso. Por el quejido del fondo, inconfundible, supuso que alguien no estaba contenta. No importaba, no podría arriesgarse a emprender el camino de noche. Descansaría unas horas y saldría temprano en la mañana. Mientras haría unas modificaciones a su transporte. No solo encontró datos respecto a la niña, sino planos de vehículos, armas e infraestructura. Incluso planes para portales. Eso si lo sorprendió. Jamás pensó que criaturas tan insignificantes pudieran pensar en ello. Empezó a preguntarse qué tanto sabían esos locos del universo...quizás algo relevante. Pero no encontró nada. 

Dio un vistazo a las cajas donde había guardado los archivos, los planos y algunas herramientas. Sería útil en el futuro. Guardo todo en la nave, solo lo útil. Destruyo lo que no servío. Vio de reojo el laboratorio. Apenas con unos cuantos muebles. El resto ya estaba empaquetado o fue destruido para obtener recursos. “Quizás se lo deje a la niña cuando crezca más...”, murmuro pensativo. Si, podría hacerlo. Sería su propio laboratorio, donde podrá hacer lo que le plazca. Mientras no haga nada peligroso o imprudente. Tomo una de las barras alimenticias. Si bien no era lo que solía consumir con los demás clones, no es como si extrañara ese amargo líquido verde, era lo mejor que pudo conseguir. Quien diría que una etheriana pudiera hacerlas. Sin mencionar el talento que tuvo para recrear las recetas de la comida de la niña. La cual no le gusta que coma por carecer de nutrientes y vitaminas. Razón por la cual indicó a Margara, la chef oficial de la horda, que se la ingeniará para poner todo lo que pudiera en la comida de la niña. Había costado un tiempo pero para su sorpresa, y alivio, lo consiguió. Menos mal. No quería que tuviera un déficit alimenticio.

Decidió vagar por las habitaciones casi vacías. Aún si las trampas, le era difícil ubicarse. Sino fuera por el plano que descargó hace unas horas, quien sabe dónde estaría. Cuando volvió a pasar por el retrato “familiar”, si eso se le puede decir familia, sintió enojo. No, ese par no merece una criatura tan fascinante como ella. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y, solo recuperando la parte donde sale la pequeña, lo destruyó en cientos de pedazos. Sonrió satisfecho antes de guardar con recelo la foto en su armadura. Camino un poco más hasta llegar a un pasillo. Supuso eran habitaciones. Un cuarto le llamó la atención. Al parecer era el de la niña. Una especie de cama, si es que a una pila de almohadas y sábanas se le podía decir cama; un pequeño escritorio con su silla; unos cuadros; montones de juguetes pequeños y dibujos esparcidos en el suelo. Tomo con delicadeza el que parecía un intento de diseño de algún robot. Emily estaba escrito con las letras al revés. Una sonrisa de orgullo lleno su rostro. Lo guardo. Quizás en unos años le ayudara a construir ese robot.

********

-Aburrido-se quejó la niña descansando en las ventilas. No había nada interesante por hacer. Había tratado de encontrar su caja de herramientas, la busco durante un rato, pero no la encontró. 

Era casi medio día. Se supone que su...que él llegaba hoy en la comida, pero hubo un percance o algo así. Así que estará llegando mañana antes del desayuno. Entrapta estaba aburrida. No podía jugar con las niñas porque estaban entrenado. Frunció el ceño. Scorpy no le había dejado ir con ellas. “No Trapta. Es peligroso” le dijo varias veces. Así que, aprovechando que Scorpy estaba distraída contándole una historia, algo sobre una isla repleta de monstruos, nada aterrador, se había escabullido en las ventilas. Al menos podía explorar. Ni siquiera podía jugar con Imp. No, él le dijo “espiar Shadow Weaver” y que no podía jugar. Pero mañana le prometió que si. Y si...¿exploraba por fuera? La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja. Podría darle un mejor vistazo a la estructura de su hogar. ¿Hogar? No recordaba gran cosa antes de llegar. Sacudió la cabeza. La idea de ver, tras varios días, el exterior sonaba divertido. Le tomó un par de minutos llegar a una de las ventilas que daban al exterior. Fue una suerte que siempre tenía un desatornillador consigo, si, era su pequeño secreto. 

-¡Fascinante!-exclamo emocionada. La estructura era tan desigual y, en algunas partes, peligrosas. Lo que le llamo la atención fue el bosque-Técnicamente ya estoy en problemas-murmuró con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Miro a todos lados antes de correr hasta el bosque. Si, esto valía la pena. Se dijo la pequeña.

Mientras ella se dirigía al bosque, rompiendo las reglas de nuevo, una pálida peliblanca se la pasó buscando a la niña. Busco en la cocina, en los baños, debajo de las camas y cualquier otro objeto donde pudiera esconderse. Nada. No había rastro de ella en ningún lado. Incluso fue a donde Adora y Catra estaban entrenando. No, no la habían visto, le dijeron. Parecían preocupadas, a su manera. Solo son niñas. Ni siquiera tienen ocho años. Ya luego se informará bien de sus edades. Ahora solo le importa encontrarla. El sudor de su frente volvió a aparecer. Si algo le pasaba, incluso un pequeño raspón, y se podía dar por muerta. Estaba en los vestuarios tratando de calmarse cuando se sobresalta la sentir una mano en el hombro. Al ver quien era se relajó, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se rasco el brazo nerviosa. Si, tenía tiempo que no veía su vieja amiga, su única amiga. Quizás se llevaban dos años pero, que importa. Se caían bien y eso era bueno.

-¡Cielos! ¿Ahora que te paso? Huntara juraría que viste un fantasma-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Algo así...-

-No me digas. Huntara está segura que perdiste a la niña-

-¿No la has visto?-le preguntó esperanzada. Al verla negar su sonrisa decayó.

-Bueno, Huntara ya terminó su examen y puede ayudar-cierto. Ese examen iba a decir si estaba lista para salir al frente o, por el contrario, requería más tiempo.

-Eso sería estupendo-

-Si ya buscaste adentro y no la encuentras-dijo con preocupación-Huntara se pregunta si no estará afuera-

-Oh, cielos-murmuró aterrorizada.

Cuando Huntara vio su mirada no lo pensó dos veces. Ambas se fueron a buscarla. Corrieron tan rápido a la salida que terminaron chocando por accidente, quizás Huntara lo hizo para divertirse un poco, a varios cadetes. Al ser capitana, para su suerte, no fue complicado salir. Menos mal que Imp no estaba cerca. Sino, quien sabe qué pasaría. Bastó una mirada para entenderse. Huntara se encargaría de las alturas y ella de buscarla por tierra. Yendo por todo el lugar, mirando más de una vez. Scorpia busco en todos los rincones que pudo. Incluso dentro de la chatarra. Nunca se sabe. No con su curiosidad. 

-Huntara no la ve-exclamo desde lo alto.

-¿Huntara? ¿Que tan probable es que haya ido al bosque?-le preguntó cuando la mayor aterrizó con gracia a sus pies.

-No lo se. ¿Por qué preguntas?-murmuró no queriendo saber la respuesta. Huntara vio lo que señalaba su amiga-oh, no-se quejó la ver migajas de comida en el suelo-Tu ve a Plumeria, yo iré por acá. El que la encuentre llama al otro. Huntara cree es lo mejor-le dijo dándole una tablet.

-Trapta. Más te vale no meterte en problemas-susurro corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

**********

  
  
Era un buen día para meditar. Después del funeral de su padre, no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Al menos no murió por la guerra, como su madre. O eso cree. Sino por su enfermedad. Nunca le dijo que era, pero que solía pasar. Ahora ella es responsable por su gente. No es que no le gustara, ama a su gente y al bosque pero...pero no se siente preparada. Cuando su madre murió, hace varios años, su gente se retiró de la guerra. No querían más muerte. Solo querían olvidar y tratar de ser felices. Y ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintió el latido de su corazón. Ignorando el temblor de sus manos convocó sus poderes. “Que no sean de la horda”, susurro asustada. Las pisadas se acercaban más. Cerró los ojos cuando lanzó unas enredaderas para detener al intruso.

-¿Ah...y tú quien eres pequeñita?-preguntó cuando abrió los ojos. 

-Entrapta-dijo tratando de zafarse-¿cómo lo hiciste? Esto se ve tan genial. No lastima la piel pero aún así no me puedo liberar-murmuro para sí misma.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó liberándola-creí que era alguien de la horda malvada.

-¿Malvada?-preguntó sin entender.

-Bueno, si. Ya sabes. Son los que han atacado Etheria y eso-

-No. Él nunca haría eso-le dijo sería.

-En fin. ¿Estás perdida?-

-Algo así-contestó nerviosa-solo quería explorar un poco pero me perdí.

-Trapta. Ven aquí. Ahora-la voz de Scorpia hizo voltear a la pequeña. 

-¿Eres de ellos?-

-¿Eso importa?-la cuestionó la peli blanca una vez agarrado la mano de la niña.

-Umm...-la rubia dudo. La niña se veía simpática. Y la peli blanca...dios...se veía tan linda. Se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada y se disculpó-esperen...yo...si les parece, pueden venir cuando quieran-logro decir. 

-Gracias. Supongo que podríamos venir de vez en cuando-respondió jugando con su cabello-aly Scorpia-

-Perfuma-

Entrapta miró de su amiga-cuidadora a la rubia. Una, quizás tres veces. Río en silencio. Se veían chistosas. Pero le caía bien. Al menos podría salir de nuevo. Se despidieron antes de regresar a casa. Escucho un ruido. ¿Eso era una tablet? Trato de agarrarla pero Scorpia se lo impidió. Hablo con alguien. No la conoce. Supuso. Se encogió de hombros. Ojalá coman pronto porque muere de hambre.


	4. No todo es blanco. No todo es negro.

**No todo es blanco. No todo es negro.**

-Insisto, deben bajarle a sus bromas...la última fue casi desastrosa-

-¡En serio, eso fue lo mejor que he visto!-exclamo la castaña agarrándose el estomago, de tanto reír ya le dolía.

-¡No digas eso Catra!-la reprendió la rubia-¡Alguien pudo salir gravemente herido!-

-Exagerada. Los problemas se arreglaron en unas horas, lo mejor fue el tiempo libre-

-¡Tiempo que debíamos estar entrenando Catra!-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Relájate anciana!-

-¡Tengo siete años!-

-¿En serio? Pensé que tenías setenta-respondió acicalándose. Si, Catra disfrutaba molestar a Adora. Y mucho.

-¡Eres insoportable!-se quejo dándose la vuelta. 

-Si, si. Como sea-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Por poco se ríe al verla irse a los dormitorios. Le saco la lengua antes de girarse a la pelimorada-¿Oye, Trapta, mañana ya puedes tomar gaseosa?-al verla asentir le dio un ligero empujón con el codo-¿algún plan nuevo para molestar al gruñón?- 

-Pero no me gusta molestarlo...-murmuro con tristeza.

-Ummm...a veces darle un poco de su propia medicina es bueno-

-No entiendo-

-Ah...¿Cómo te explico?-se pregunto sin saber que decirle y que no. No por nada había aprendido que Lord Hordak la estaba criando. Al principio solo se juntaba con ella por conveniencia. Cruel, lo admite. Pero se termino encariñando. No quiere decirle que, en realidad, ellos son los malos, menos ganarse el odio de su jefe. Se mordió el labio pensando que decir. Sabía que no podía cambiar el tema. Es tan terca...como ella. Quizás por eso le caía tan bien. Si, quizás-me refiero que él...este...hace que hagamos algunas cosas no tan...agradables y eso-

-Umm...yo nunca he visto eso-Entrapta estaba confundida. Nada de eso tenía sentido, ¿cierto?

-¡Hey, esta bien!-exclamo la castaña dándole otro golpe en el hombro-Quizás solo estoy exagerando. ¿Mañana nos vemos después del entrenamiento!-

-¡Seguro, Catra!-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-¡Trapta, hora de dormir!-la llamó Scorpy desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Pues, nos vemos-se despidió la castaña poniéndole la cola por debajo de la nariz. Eso siempre le daba cosquillas a la menor.

-¡Oye, eso no se vale!-se quejo con una sonrisa. Ambas se sacaron la lengua y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Jamás creyó que el tiempo se fuera volando. Bueno, eso depende de uno. Cuando pasa el tiempo con él...o con Scorpy, Catra o la de pecas...es como si todo fuera tan rápido. Injusto. Le gustaría poder congelar esos momentos. No como días cuando esta castigada. Claro, dependiendo lo que hace, y si logra escabullirse, se libra de las consecuencias. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Si, no es la primera travesura que hace, de las que no logra ocultar su responsabilidad, pero, quizás, solo quizás, se paso de la raya. Si, fue diferente el casi lesionarse con sus herramientas, en su defensa, fue un incidente. No ha vuelto a pasar. No todo el tiempo. Sonrió al recordar el pequeño desastre que hizo en la cocina. Fue divertido. Excepto estar cubierta de pies a cabeza con harina. Aunque lo volvería a hacer. Fue divertido. Le gusta pasar tiempo con Catra, no es que no le caiga bien...¿ah, Adora? Se encogió de hombros. A veces olvida su nombre. Si, le cae bien. Pero no es tan divertida como la castaña. Si, han hecho de las suyas tantas veces que casi perdió la cuenta. Casi. Sobre todo cuando se escabullían de Scorpy. Siempre tardaa en encontrarlas. Las ventilas son lo mejor para escapar de la escena del crimen. Librandose de los castigos.

Pero, esta vez no la libro. Si, fue una mala idea jugar con la electricidad del lugar. Varios se habían lesionado. Por suerte nada grave, o al menos eso dijo Scorpy. Aunque, el comentario que dijo la rubia de las enredaderas...el de Scorpy...y el de Catra la han dejado confundida. Él no es malo. No lo es. Si, sabe que él, no siempre, puede parecer serio y gruñón. Pero también tiene un lado divertido, excepto cuando rompe las reglas. Lo cual sucede con frecuencia. Extraña su caja de herramientas. Lo peor, no la dejo tomar su bebida favorita por dos días. Fue pura suerte que no vomito de tomar solo agua. Él no sentir las burbujas bajar por su garganta, era tan extraño. Por suerte mañana podrá volver a tomar sus gaseosas. En cuanto a la caja, su sonrisa decayó un poco, no la vería hasta dentro de una semana. Si, quizás sea bueno que nunca se entere de su escapada de la zona del susto. Sobre todo cuando, cada semana, suele visitar a la rubia pecosa junto a Scorpy por unas horas. Al menos cuando están con ella Scorpy suele recuperar la sonrisa. No le gusta verla triste. Sabe que extraña a su amiga. No recuerda su nombre, solo la vio un par de veces. La última vez...lucia triste y asustada. Hablando de ella, ahí sigue, sentada en la orilla de la cama, viendo con nostalgia la foto donde salía con la mujer. Quería decirle algo pero...realmente no se le ocurría nada. Se supone que tiene un gran cerebro, o eso le aseguro su...aaahhh...este...él. Eso le dijo. Pero no puede hacer sentir mejor a Scorpy. Y lo del comentario de Catra...bueno, la sigue molestando. Quizás mañana le pregunte...si, quizás. Eso fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus parpados. 

**********

_  
El llanto de los niños es atroz. Si, Lord Hordak fue claro al prohibir dañarlos. Pero verlos correr asustados buscando consuelo...era desgarrador. Nunca imagino nada como esto. Huntara le costaba respirar. Apenas acato un par de instrucciones. Recursos...comida...y, quizás lo peor, niños que parecieran solos. No...no está bien. Se supone que son los buenos...no esto. Esto es un error. Está mal. Huntara lo sabe. Huntara solo quiere salir de esta...esta pesadilla._

Huntara desperto ahogando un grito. Esa pesadilla...ese recuerdo no la dejaba en paz. Huntara no podía dejar de temblar. Apenas ha pasado una semana...o eso cree, desde que escapó de la horda. Desde que...abandonó a su mejor amiga. No la culparía si no quiere volver a hablarle...pero no podía seguir ahí. Huntara entiende. Huntara la entiende. Huntara sabe que su familia siempre fue discriminada por los otros reinos. Solo por ser diferentes. Huntara recuerda como su amiga lloraba cuando era rechazada por no poder conectarse a su piedra. Eso era injusto. No solo por su físico, sino por esa estúpida roca. Hasta que llegó Lord Hordak. No sabe toda la historia, solo que cayó del cielo o algo así. Estaba solo y herido. Si, difícil de creer pero es la verdad. O eso le confió Scorpia. Eso le contaron sus madres. También le contaron que trato de buscar ayuda en los otros reinos. Pero, todosl o rechazaron. Fue peor en Brightmoon. De echo, ahora que Huntara se acuerda, ellas murieron por algo relacionado a Brightmoon. Fue cuando Lord Hordak asumió el mando. Al parecer, según se enteró por los chismes de los capitanes más viejos, él trato de impedir que fueran a ese lugar. Pero no lo logró. Por eso se hizo cargo de Scorpia y su reino. Si, quizás no es malo. No del todo. Pero sabe que no esta bien. Esta guerra...ambos lados están mal. Todos sufren. Sino fuera por esa extraña anciana...Huntara no sabría donde estaría ahora. Es buena...rara, pero buena. No la obligó a irse cuando se enteró de donde venía. Lo cual Huntara aprecia. 

-¿Qué tanto piensas querida?-Huntara se sobresalto. Esta anciana...es todo un misterio. 

-Nada Razz, solo pensando-dijo rascándose el brazo.

-Sabes que puedes decirle cualquier cosa a Razz, ¿cierto?-Huntara asintió. Misteriosa o no, la anciana le cae bien.

-Si, Huntara lo sabe Razz. Huntara te agradece-contesto sincera.

**********

-Muy bien mi niña-dijo por tercera vez tratando de atraparla-hora de dormir-

-¡No!-respondió apareciendo encima de su padre.

-¿Y si te cuento una historia?-al verla asentir la tomo suavemente.

-¿Puede ser cuando conociste a mamá?-

-¿De nuevo?-preguntó alzando una ceja-¿no quieres otra?-al verla negar suspiro-bien. Vamos a la cama entonces.

Siendo honesto, le encantaba esa historia. Recordar la primera vez que vio a su ángel. Su amada Angie. Su todo. No hay nada mejor. Se aclaró la garganta antes de iniciar. Fue poco después de dejar Mystacoor. Amaba su hogar, lo sigue haciendo, pero no se sentía a gusto. Además, la dejo en buenas manos. Así podría viajar y conocer mejor todos los reinos. Y vaya que fue genial. Porque eso le dio la oportunidad de conocer al amor de su vida. Ni siquiera había llegado a Brightmoon cuando se perdió en el bosque. Y cuando al fin logró salir la encontró. La mujer más bella del mundo. Al menos a sus ojos. Tal fue su impresión que apenas pudo decir un par de palabras aparte de su nombre. Angie lo encontró divertido y tierno. Charlaron un rato hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Estaba por irse cuando ella lo invito a pasar la noche. De una noche paso a ser una semana. Sin darse cuenta se iban enamorando cada vez más. El rey detuvo el relato cuando escucho la respiración profunda de su hija. Sin duda es un encanto.

Sonrió al ver a su pequeña caer rendida. Esa historia la hacía dormir a la mitad. Beso su frente con cariño y la arropo deseándole buenas noches. Quien diría que en un par de semanas cumplirá años. Crece tan rápido, se quejo limpiando una lágrima traicionera. Como le gustaría que creciera en un mundo sin guerra. Guerra que, por accidente, empezaron. Tenía que ponerle fin. Y pronto. Creyó que deshacerse de las gobernantes del reino escorpión sería buena idea para aumentar su territorio. Angella estaba de acuerdo. No quería que una piedra rúnica terminará en manos de ese extraño ser. Irónicamente eso fue lo que provocaron. Apago la luz del cuarto al salir. Dejando parcialmente abierta la puerta para que la luz del pasillo se asomara, iluminando la esquina. Debían detener la guerra a cualquier costo. Y si, se pregunto al pasar por el cuarto de armas. Si, quizás eso podría funcionar. A lo mejor, si bien le va, podría acabar con todo antes del cumpleaños de su pequeña. El regalo perfecto. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando fue a consultar con su esposa su nuevo y más brillante plan para derrotar a la horda. Se teletransporto mediante la magia a su habitación. Suspiro al ver que seguía despierta. La abrazo con fuerza mientras la besaba. Ella solo rio de su acción. 

-¿De donde sacas tanta energía Micah?-pregunto haciéndole un lado para que se recostará a su lado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Yo se que te encanta mi pasión-susurró en su oído.

-Lo sé-le dijo su reina acariciando con cuidado su rostro.

-Angie-murmuro tomando su mano, deteniendo su caricia-tengo un plan-

-Micah. No ahora. ¿No puede esperar después que Glimmer cumpla años?-

-No. Entre más rápido mejor-

-...-soltó un bufido de molestia. Sentía que eso podría salir mal...pero verlo tan decidido...y esos ojos-bien, ¿qué tienes en mente?-

-Planeo infiltrarme con algunos soldados a su base y explotar su maquinaría-

-Es peligroso...no lo sé...-

-Angie-la interrumpió. Sabe el peligro, pero vale la pena intentarlo-la horda tomo el control de Dryl. Quien sabe si planean conquistar otro reino. No podemos bajar la guardia. Plumeria se retiro hace años. Salinas esta dudando si seguir de nuestro lado o protejerse así mismo. Como el reino de las nieves-

-Lo sé. Bien, tu ganas-

-Gracias Angie-beso su frente y se acurruco a su lado-prometo tener cuidado-

-Más te vale-

**********

Entrapta no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en esos comentarios. No, debía preguntarle. Vio de reojo a Scorpy. Los ronquidos fueron la señal que necesitaba para escabullirse por las ventilas. No quería meterla en problemas. No cuando esta triste por su amiga. Si, quizás le cueste entender algunas pautas sociales, pero sabe que esta mal. Al menos por ahora. Giro a la derecha, por poco se equivocaba de camino. Menos mal que se acostumbro tanto a ellas que puede ver perfectamente bien con poca luz. Eso y que tiene sus anteojos que él le regalo. Es bien bueno con ella. Mejor que sus padres...¿qué fue de ellos? No, se regaño sacudiendo la cabeza. Ellos la dejaron. Nunca la quisieron. Vio con tristeza las marcas en su brazo. ¿Realmente la querían? ¿Aunque sea un poco? Se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba en el pasado. O eso quería creer. Cuando llego a la ventila que daba a la esquina del laboratorio dudo en preguntarle. Tenía miedo descubrir que era malo. No, él no lo es. Es bueno, lo sabe. Abrió la ventila y salió. Oscuro. Se quejo pateando un pedazo de cable. Seguro se fue a dormir. Ella solo quería saber...estaba por regresar a su cuarto cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. Sonrió. Sabía quien era. Su sonrisa cayó al verlo enojado.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-

-Lo siento-respondió cabizbaja. 

-Esta bien. Ven acá-le dijo al verla así. Eso lo extraño. La niña no era tan tímida. No con él. Espero hasta que estuvo a su lado para preguntarle que pasaba-¿solo eso?-al verla asentir se rasco la barbilla. Que tanto podría decirle sin que la aleje de su lado. No hay duda. Se encariño con ella. Y no pensaba perderla-Entrapta. No todo en la vida es blanco o negro-

-¿Te refieres al gris?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Así es-sonrió con orgullo. Esa niña es tan inteligente. Como él. Quizás más-mira. Es cierto, participo en esta guerra pero no la empecé. Solo quiero darle fin-lo cual era cierto. En parte-¿entiendes?-

-Si, creo que sí-dijo con una sonrisa-¿mañana ya puedo seguir ayudándote?-

-Ummm....-

-Prometo obedecer-si, esos ojitos eran su debilidad. Hordak no puede creer que esta niña sea su perdición. Asintió tras meditarlo un rato-¡genial! ¡Gracias pa...digo, Hordak!-se corrigió sonrojada la niña. No era la única.

-Es...esta bien-logro decir-vamos, ve a dormir-

-S...si...hasta mañana-se despidió antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo por las ventilas.

-¿Acaso...me llamo papá?-se preguntó sin dejar de mirar la ventila donde se escabullo.

-Papá-repitió con burla Imp.


	5. Un trato...inusual

**Un trato...inusual**

Hordak no sabe que pensar desde...desde que Entrapta lo llamo así. Dos días. Dos días que parecen una eternidad. Por un lado, aún si trata de negarlo, se siente genial. Jamás había pensado en esa palabra...inaudito. Lindo, en cierto sentido. No hay duda. Esa niña...no, su niña. Patético, diría su hermano. No importa. Al menos no ahora. No cuando al fin siente aprecio. Se dijo Hordak viendo como su pequeña estaba haciendo planes de su robot. Emily. Casi se había olvidado cuando le dio la hoja ayer. No ha parado de añadir o quitar detalles. Sonrió con orgullo. No hay duda. Ella será su heredera. Será quien reine sobre todo este patético planeta hasta el momento de partir con su hermano. Pero, ¿su hermano le permitirá mantenerla consigo? Bajo la cabeza. No esta seguro pero debe intentarlo. 

-Mi señor...-

-¿Qué sucede capitana Octavia?-pregunto sin mirarla.

-Los rebeldes intentaron un ataque pero los sorprendimos. Matamos a algunos y el resto logró escapar pero capturamos al rey Micah-

-Ummm...ya veo-murmuro llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Si lo mataba podría bajarle la moral a la rebelión. Estaría un paso más cerca de su destino pero, muy en el fondo, no quería hacerlo. No cuando se había ganado la confianza de la niña. La isla bestia, tentadora oferta, también no era optimo. Quizás...si, podría funcionar. Mirando a su capitana le dijo con firmeza-enciérrenlo en una celda y que Shadow Weaver se encargue diariamente de debilitar su magia-

-Si mi señor-hizo una reverencia antes de salir a cumplir su mandato.

Lord Hordak sonrió. Podría hacerles creer a la rebelión sobre la "terrible muerte de su líder" sin necesidad de mancharse las manos. Jugada astuta, se dijo. ¿Cuál era esa frase etheriana? ¿Matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Si, algo así. Hablando de pájaros, cierto cadete le había mencionado de las "salidas" de la niña al reino de Plumeria. Ya vería como hablar con ella. Por ahora esta tranquilo. Perfuma, sino mal recuerda, debe ser el nombre de la princesa. Quizás podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Al menos por un tiempo. Si el informe era cien por ciento seguro, Scorpia, quien cuidaba a la pequeña cuando estaba ocupado en ciertos asuntos, parece tener cierto afecto por esa princesa. Punto que podría serle útil en el futuro. No hay duda. Mañana partirá a Plumeria. Entrapta. Quizás sea buena idea llevarla. Si, podría ser. 

**********

Hordak nunca creyó hacer algo como esto en su vida. No, el solo quiere todo bajo su control antes que llegara Prime. Ahora, solo quiere asegurar el bienestar de la pequeña. Por eso está de acuerdo en hacer esta “alianza temporal con Plumeria”. Con tal que la niña pueda seguir viniendo. Ya verá por cuanto tiempo mantenerse lejos de este lugar. Igual no es como si fuera algo importante. Un puñado de aldeanos pacifistas en medio del bosque. Nada por lo cual preocuparse.

No le llevó más que media hora dejarle en claro a la joven princesa sus condiciones. Nada de contacto con la rebelión. El menor indicio que rompió el acuerdo podrá darse por roto la alianza. La cual incluye, cada dos meses, un envío generoso de recursos como medicina, ropa y comida. Sin mencionar que dejarán de sufrir invasiones a su tierra. Perfuma acepto, no le gusta mucho la idea pero al menos seguirá viendo a Scorpia, por quien siente algo. No sabe si es más que amistad pero está ahí. 

Entrapta estaba rebosando de felicidad. No dejaba de saltar entre las hojas del reino de...ah...la pecosa. Si, ella. Umm...su nombre es...ahoga una risa nerviosa. Se le olvidó de nuevo. Vio de reojo donde su...se mordió el labio antes de terminar su pensamiento. Lo quiere. Pero, no está segura si se siente cómodo que le llame así. Ojalá que si. Ya le preguntará después. Al ver como la llamo se acercó a ellos.

-Entrapta, hora de irse-al ver a la niña asentir se despidió cortésmente de la princesa y se fueron a su transporte. 

-¿Significa que puedo venir de vez en cuando?-pregunto tomándolo de la mano cuando estuvieron lejos de la rubia.

-Si. No veo por qué no-murmuro nervioso al sentir su pequeña mano sobre la suya.

-Genial-

Ya cuando estaban en el transporte, solos, la niña se removió inquieta. No sabía si preguntarte o olvidar su duda. Se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta sentir su mano sobre su hombro. Le pregunto que le pasaba y, tras respirar profundo le dijo. Hordak quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que sonrió. Le aseguro que podría llamarlo padre cuantas veces quisiera. Solo que, de momento, lo hiciera en privado. La niña lo abrazó con fuerza. Hordak titubeó un poco antes de corresponder el gesto pero, fue lo mejor que ha sentido en su vida.  
  


**********

Dos años atrás...  
  
Light Hope frunció el ceño al ver el portal abrirse años después de lo programado. Esto podría causarle problemas. Solo puede esperar que no interfiera demasiado en sus planes futuros. No, no podía fallar de nuevo. No lo permitirá. Ejecutará el arma como estaba predestinado hace años y acabará para siempre con los enemigos de sus creadores. No dejará que nada ni nadie se interponga.


End file.
